Protect me
by vaunie5962
Summary: My second attempt in English. The translation of my fic "Protect me, protège moi" in French. Post 216. Established relationship. Slash M/R. Please be nice and review. New version updated thanks to my beta NickandGregnumberoneslashfan.


_Now it's the new version of this story, corrected and rewritten by my fantastic beta, NickandGregnnumberoneslashfan. Thanks a lot to you. :-)_

It has been a bad couple of days and like any other night tonight was no different for Derek because like the last two nights he just couldn't sleep and even if he could he didn't want to. These last two days, he had to watch the torment of _his_ Pretty Boy and he was powerless to do anything about it, as the was the rest of its team. Unless Reid gives them or himself a precious indication to find him on time. It will be In this small insulated home. Encircled of a graveyard with Tobias Henkel at his feet, a bullet in the heart, dead will Derek be able to get some sleep.

When Reid gave them the information they needed they were off to his location. When they arrived Derek was so much relieved to see him living that his tears of joy came to him hard and fast. He allowed Hotch and then JJ to hug him before he himself gripped him hard in his arms, crying and laughing at the same time and thanking whatever force that had kept Derek far from the man of in his life and for the first time not caring their team members are around, he took Reid's face between his hands and kiss him with a pure tenderness. Everyone noticed them and with big smiles thinking "Finally".

When they parted, Reid murmured to him that everyone was looking at them. Derek looked at him then said "I really don't care, let them fire me, I found the most important person in my life. The rest, is wind"

"I love you Derek" Reid said

"I love you more Pretty Boy" Derek declared back he then once again took possession of his lips enthusiastically.

When Gideon signaled to them it was time to leave the place, Morgan left it two minutes with his "father" before Reid asks them two minutes all alone.

They agreed and let him a little space, but Derek being protective as he was could not remove his eyes of his man and saw him searching the pockets of his attacker and taking the narcotic that laid with in and placing them in his own pockets.

Three hours later after they found him and with the head of Spencer lying on Derek's torso, sleeping soundly Derek looked down up on his lover with worry. He had seen him put those bottles into his pocket and now he was going to have a hard time trying to talk Reid into giving them up.

He had been so scared of loosing him that he doesn't want to see him degrading himself and risking their relationship on this drug so Derek got up very slowly, having release Reid for a bit and got out of bed.

He headed for Reid's clothes and searched the pockets only to find the drugs that lay hidden within. When he found the bottles, fear made him search the hotel for anything he could use to pour these drugs out when a voice startled him.

"Derek? Derek what are you doing?" Reid asked

Derek turned round, with both bottles in the hand showing Reid that he had found them. Seeing what his older lover had found, Spencer turned red. He was also ashamed embarrassed and angry that Derek would search through his stuff without asking.

"Give those to me" Reid demanded with a growl.

"No" Derek grounded out he simply refused to give them back.

"Please give them back" Reid begged "I-I need them please"

"No Reid! You don't need them" Derek countered.

"Give...them...to...me" Reid growled out again this time an little angrier.

Derek shook his head "Again no"

"Shit Derek, give them back please… I really… Need… Them" Reid begged again this time he was nearly crying.

He tried to grab them, but every time he tried Derek would hid them behind his back and when Reid thought he had gotten a hold of them Derek would raise them above his head and out of reach. This caused Reid to grow even more angry.

"Give them back Derek! You cannot even begin to understand" Reid yelled out.

Reid tried taking them back once again, But Derek was much stronger and he did not want to see nor loose _his _Spencer to these...these drugs. Derek had to be strong and help his young lover through this one way or another.

"No Spence you don't need these drugs! I'll help you through this" Derek stated, but Reid just shook his head

"No, if you don't give them back I'll...I'll leave you" Reid threatened

Derek became angry "You want them do you? You want Tobias to win? You want to become a whore of this drug permanently? To drown yourself in this misery? You want me to drop you is that it? All for what? All for this crap? Well let me you something Reid. You are only a weak person if you allow..." Derek was cut off with a Blow to his face.

Reid stood stunned at what he had done and Derek couldn't say that he wasn't surprised because he was. What surprised him more was the fact that Reid could hit like that considering he had never hit anyone in his life. Derek looked at his lover his eyes wide and mouth hung opened.

Reid kept his eyes closed for a while as he lowered head. then He literally feel to his knees in front of the bed, tears running down his pale face that it breaks Derek's heart every time it happens. Derek felt powerless to do anything and seeing the man he loves like this well...he made a promise to help him and be there for him every step of the way.

"I'm sorry Derek. I am so sorry I hit you, but I wanted to prove to you that I can be strong infront of you, but I need..." Reid cried and Derek took him into his arms.

"Shh shh! Listen to me to baby! Look at me!" Derek demanded softly Derek slid down on his knees taking his face into his hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"We will get through this do you hear me? We will get through this together, no matter what and no matter how long it takes. I am going to make you addicted to something else other then this shit. And you know what? You know why I am not going to drop you?" Derek said then asked Reid shook his head as his tears continued to fall.

"Because I love you. Because I am completely and crazily in love with you. I don't think I could ever go without you and I do not want to loose you to this stuff. I watched you on the screen and I saw what this drug did to you. I do not want you to be hooked on this crap. I want you next to me, weak or not, ready to take back your life and I want you to know that I would never drop you" Derek said

He didn't say anything for a while he always thought he would wait for the right time, but after everything that has happened over the years they have been together well to him there was no need to wait any longer taking a deep breath Derek added once last thing.

"Because I want to marry you. I want you to become my partner for the rest of our lives, I want us to be together until the day we die. I want to have..."

Derek's confession of love was cut off by a kiss, it was hard and angry where Reid hoped to cross all his desire and all his love for the man who wants to keep him by his side. '_Finally. Finally someone who wont leave me' _Reid thought happily.

Morgan opened the ring box which he had hid in his suitcase and took the hand of his lover and placed the ring he had bought two weeks ago onto his finger. Reid looked down at the ring and back to his Fiancé and threw himself into his arms again and into a strong and loving embrace. When they finally broke apart they kissed very slowly before they laid back down where they fell asleep in each others arms ready to take on the world together and with their friends and family in their corner they new they could.

End.


End file.
